Habaki Sakagami
Summary Habaki Sakagami is the main protagonist alongside Rindou in the visual novel Kajiri Kamui Kagura. He and 7 other people (Rindou, Keishirou, Sakuya, Mibu, Shiori, Ryuusui and Madara) are sent on a expedition to drive the demons from the east. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A | 1-A Name: Sakagami Habaki Origin: Kajiri Kamui Kagura Gender: Male Age: Presumably early 20s Classification: Human/Tumor's Sensory, Rindou's Representative, Member of the Eastern Expedition | Gudou God (Formerly Hadou God when being with Rindou) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Durability Negation, Soul Manipulation, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks, Attack Reflection (He can reflect distortions back at others with twice the power), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Reality Warping (His distortion allowed him to survive attacks and put himself back together), Resurrection | All his previous abilities with the addition of Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Gravity Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Acausality, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Cosmic Awareness, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence, Probability Manipulation, Nigh Omnipresence (Omnipresence in his own territory), Nigh Omniscience, Immortality (Type 4 and 8), Nonexistence Manipulation, Creation Attack Potency: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Comparable to Soujirou and Shiori, the former of whom cut through a tsunami larger than a mountain, fought against Keishirou, managed to trade blows with the Tenmas who can bust mountain ranges without their Taikyoku). Can bypass durability by attacking his opponents soul. | Outerverse level (Capable of affecting the hyperdimensional Throne, the source of his power, Taikyoku, is the source of all reality, including dimensional space itself. Alongside Rindou and Yakou, Habaki is one of the strongest Gudou Gods, with a Taikyoku value of 65). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Soujirou, Shiori, and Keishirou) | Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his territory Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact levels unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Class PJ+ | Outerversal Durability: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Can take hits from Shiori, Soujirou, and Keishirou. Survived hits from the Tenmas, who can bust mountain ranges without their Taikyoku). Regeneration and Distortion makes him very difficult to kill | Outerverse level Stamina: Extremely High | Limitless Range: Extended Melee Range with his giant red sword, Varies when using different weapon forms | Outerversal Standard Equipment: His giant red sword (which can turn into a variety of weapons, such as a: sword whip, giant pincer, scythe, and a hand-cannon) Intelligence: Average though combat smart | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: A big pervert who prefers to romanticize women rather than fight them | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * 桃花黄泉返り (Momoko Yomusugari): Habaki’s distortion. It’s manifestation is "I want to live". This allows Habaki to put himself back together from crippling damage. Its other manifestation is "to reject anything that goes against the law of Tengu Dou", which allows him to deflect anything that is a distortion back at his opponents with double the power. * 黄泉返り夜刀戦雅楽音量修正: Habaki’s Taikyoku, which strengthened his distortion. This is enough to allow him to survive getting beaten to a pulp by Tenma Yato, when the latter was brought back to his peak in their battle. * Shoko Mandala - Yaoyorozu: The tumor’s manifestation, which heals all creation. This allows Habaki to survive even Hajun's Muryou Taisuu. The tumor would eventually be born to be the Seventh Heaven, Amaterasu, but Habaki can use it due to being the tumor’s sensory. Key: Base | Gudou God Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Information Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Probability Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Void Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Eastern Expedition Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1